


Don't Look at Me

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Ogre AU [65]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Ogres, Other, Polyamory, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Prowl can't stand the staring





	Don't Look at Me

Prowl had been in her study, looking over some charts and graphs when Long Haul came inside to clean up. Which he did, putting away books and dusting off the windows and desks. But he didn’t leave immediately. He came up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. She had ignored him, thinking he would take the hint and leave.

But he had chosen to blatantly ignore said hint when the hands moved from her hips to her breasts, groping them hard through her clothes.

There wasn’t much she had been able to do to stop him. Not that she really tried. If she wanted him off of her, she could have just slapped him. But she didn’t. She allowed him to pin her down on her desk, unbutton her shirt, and pull off her pants before pushing himself inside of her.

Her hands clawed into her desk, panting hard as she gazed up at him. He kept his eyes locked on her face, gripping her thighs tightly as he pounded into her pussy. Prowl shivered, having to look away.

She hated when they stared at her. Looking over her lovingly, making sure she was all right, nothing hurt, that she was enjoying it… She felt so exposed. They never did this before. Now that she had forgiven them and accepted them as lovers again, they all did this. Even Bonecrusher, when he wasn’t busy whispering every little thing into her ear.

Long Haul was the worst though. He was always quiet during sex, never talking much and always focusing on how she was feeling. But with him staring at her like this… It almost made it unbearable. She hated feeling so vulnerable, as if they were looking right into her soul. Still trying to find an answer to the lingering question:

Would she ever fall in love with them?

Unable to bear with it and not sure what else to do, she reached up to cover his eyes with her hands. He stopped moving, confused and not sure what was going on.

“M-Mistress?” He reached up to grab her wrists, gently pulling them from his face. He wasn’t surprised to find her eyes narrowed at him, her cheeks bright red as he pinned down her hands back on the desk.

“Stop staring at me,” she grumbled, avoiding his gaze. She wiggled underneath him, her legs twitching as she wasn’t sure if she wanted to kick him or not.

“I can’t help it, Mistress.” He leaned down to start kissing her face and neck, feeling her insides clench around his cock. “You’re beautiful.”

She still squirmed under him. He released her hands, only to wrap his arms around her tightly and sit her up. So she pulled him into a hot kiss, moaning into his mouth when he started moving again. At least this way, he couldn’t look at her.

Maybe from now on, when she had sex with them, she would ask to be blindfolded. Or maybe blindfold them, she didn’t know. Just something to keep their eyes off of her whenever they did it, because she wasn’t sure just how much longer she would be able to take this.

She would have to at least talk to Scrapper first. And if that didn’t work, she would invest in the blindfolds. Just something to keep these heated gazes off of her during sex.

Long Haul broke the kiss, burying his face into her neck as he started thrusting faster. She held him tightly, fingernails digging into his back as she moaned louder and louder. The brothers could no doubt hear her by now, but she didn’t care. She just wanted to cum and be cummed in already.

And he seemed to have read her mind. Prowl threw back her head and moaned hard when her insides were flooded with hot semen, her own orgasm taking over. She thought she heard the office door open, but she didn’t pay any mind to it. If it was the others, she would tend to them in a minute.

So long as they blindfolded her first.


End file.
